


Chocolate Kiss

by bookworm03



Series: The Best Kisses Are Chocolate [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Loss of Virginity, One Night Stands, Singles Night, Underage Drinking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ann Perkins drags her to a Singles Night, Leslie's pretty sure there's only one type of kiss she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ashisfriendly made me do it. 
> 
> Also, I got a prompt for Singles Night on tumblr and have been pondering how to fill it ever since.

**Hour One**

She shouldn’t be here.

It was  _ illegal  _ for her to be here, but Ann Perkins, effervescent sea turtle and relationship counsellor, insisted all the hot guys wouldn’t be found getting so wasted at a frat party where they puked up their intestines.

No, no, the  _ hot older guys  _ would be at the bars, which she was not allowed to go into.

Because she was (barely) nineteen and this was an establishment that served alcohol and required the presentation of identification to prove you were of the legal age to consume alcohol.

Which, Leslie Knope was not. But Leslie Knope wasn’t Leslie Knope tonight, she was Hannah Ratzlaf, a German exchange student with a mysterious accent who was at a single’s night on Valentine’s Day, with other people of the legal drinking age and her best friend Isabella Anderson.

Isabella, the beauty in the skin tight black dress with cascading brown locks, currently had the eye of at least five different men without even have to  _ speak  _ to them. That’s how beautiful Ann Per -  _ Isabella  _ was.

Hannah, on the other hand, was too nervous to talk to anyone. What if one of these guys ended up becoming a journalist for the Washington Post and then when she ran for President they remembered her face and photos were leaked of her getting…

So no, she wasn’t going to be illegally buying drinks or getting men to illegally buy her drinks, even if she was Hannah Ratzlaf tonight.

Hannah would stay put by the candy table, sampling a variety of sweets and remaining delightfully sober so she might keep an eye on Ann -  _ Isabella _ .

“Uh, can I get a kiss?”

Leslie whirled, steeled and ready to erupt on whoever thought such an awful line was going to get her to fall into their arms just because  -

_ Oh _ , crap, he was cute. Really cute. He was in a navy blue suit and tie combination, which contrasted miraculously well with messy, unkempt hair. His lips were nice and red, even in the dim lighting, and his eyes were dark and warm.

He pointed to her hands, which were cradling as many Hershey kisses as she could possible hold. The man’s lips twitched and his eyes twinkled.

Okay, he didn’t look old or  _ mature _ like Ann had promised, but the suit, the suit thing was really doing it for her.  

“Oh, yes, yes you may,” she shoved her hands at him and he bit his lip, taking a few from the top of her pile. He unwrapped one and slipped it into his mouth.

“Thanks. Worried there’s going to be a shortage?”

“You can’t be too careful with chocolate. Or Red Vines, or gummy worms, and  _ definitely  _ not whipped cream.”

He snorted a laugh and ate another kiss.

“So, why are you hoarding candy? Nothing out there interesting you?”

The way his eyes slanted made her heart start to flutter and her stomach burned and twisted  pleasantly. Whoa, okay. Mark had never done that to her.

“I’m...I came with my friend, but…”

“Not your...you’re not into it?”

She shrugged and averted his gaze, palms clammy under the tinfoil.

“I’m Ben,” he stuck out his hand and laughed again when her pile of kisses went flying as she threw her own palm up to meet his.

“Les - Hannah. Hannah Retzlaf. I’m from Germany,” oh crap, she forgot to do the accent. What if the bouncer overheard her? Would this guy notice if she just slowly started to slip into it?

“Uh, you’re...what should I call you?”

“Leslie,” she blurted out before she could stop herself. “Leslie...it’s my middle name but it’s what everyone calls me.”  

“Right,” his long fingers curled around her hand. “Nice to meet you, Leslie.”

*****

**Hour Two**

“Are you sure you don’t want a drink?”

Ann was in the corner flirting with some incredibly attractive, tall, broad man and Ben had apparently decided to stick with Leslie. He wasn’t hitting on her though, she was fairly certain. He kept smiling and his palm did come to rest in her back when he led them through the room, but that was it. He wasn’t playing grab ass or anything; he hadn’t even told her she was pretty.

So, actually, it was kind of dull. Out-of-college-guys weren’t so great.

But she liked him anyway, dull or not. He laughed at her jokes, he pretended to be offended when she told him Red Vines were better than Twizzlers, and he worked for the state, so she’d peppered him with questions about that for a good fifteen minutes.

And his eyes were still warm and this delicious brown color like melted chocolate or brownies or ... something she wanted to eat or get eaten by. And his hands and his long fingers...looked like they’d feel good on or _ in _ a lot of places.

Not that she had much experience with that kind of stuff…

Mark had fingered her, which her high school boyfriend had also done. And...that was it. She was a few short months away from being done being a freshman and nobody would have sex with her. It felt pretty tragic when every girl on her floor (except Ann, of course) liked to (patronizingly) point that out. 

Ben ordered a Miller Lite and glanced at her. She still hadn’t had anything, but everyone seemed preoccupied with themselves and it wasn’t like some grainy video would  _ prove  _ it was her during a campaign. She’d just dye her hair or something when she ran and try and look German for the rest of the evening, and -

“Leslie?”

“Okay, sure, I’ll have a drink,” she blurted out quickly. A drink would be nice. Her nerves felt a little...prickled. The bartender leaned forward.

“What can I get you, sweetheart?”

Oh, shit. What did people order at bars?

“Um, beer, no wine! No...I don’t...I mean, my usual...I mean, usually I would get...I don’t have a usual  _ drink  _ per se, I have...it’s just so hard to pick!”

Crap, she had no idea. She’d had coolers before and whatever Ann thrust into her hand at parties, but…

Ben’s head dipped down and he whispered something to the bartender, who nodded.

“You’ll like it,” he promised with a cute little sideways smile.

The drink she received was bright pink and tasted nothing like alcohol. It was amazing. She could’ve drank fifteen of them...She wouldn’t, but it was that good. It was sweet and cool and the liquid sliding down her throat was heavenly. She could feel the alcohol pushing through her veins and making her tingly all over and wow, okay, this was better. This was tension leaving her in a way it never really had before. This thing must be strong.

“Cheers,” Ben tapped his beer bottle to the rim of her glass and gave a little wink before taking a sip. Her heart fluttered again.

Okay, maybe she saw Ann’s point now.

*****

**Hour Three**

“How long do you have left?”

Things she knew about Ben:

  1. He worked for the state of Indiana. 
  2. He was a budget specialist who came up for a weekend with a friend of his, not remembering it was Valentine’s Day.
  3. He had a nice, interested, very kissable-looking mouth. 
  4. He called her cute when she pushed some of his hair out of his eyes.



Things Ben knew about her: 

  1. Her name was Hannah but she went by Leslie (okay, not her best moment). She was German with no accent. 
  2. She was a grad student at IU doing her Masters’ thesis on how women’s contribution to war efforts have been marginalized (he seemed super interested, actually. His eyes didn’t ever leave hers when she said it, and he asked serious and thoughtful follow-up questions. Thankfully, she knew a lot about the topic). 
  3. She was interested in politics and wanted to work in government.



“Um...it’s hard to tell,” she twirled a curl around her finger, unsure what she was trying to achieve. She was already on her third cocktail and they were standing at a little table off to the side, Ben’s shoulder resting against hers. 

“I’m waiting on my research results coming back.” 

“Isn’t it a history thesis?” 

“Uh huh!” 

“So...shouldn’t all the results be done already?” 

Crap. 

“Oh, well, um, see I’m...I’m in contact with an expert in the field in...Virginia! And they...they need to get back to me before I can proceed!” 

Hah. Nailed it. 

Ben grinned and only then did Leslie realize his thumb was being dragged along the back of her hand. Holy hell, how was that so sexy? Her skin prickled and burned from the contact and a chill ran down her spine. 

“You’re cute,” it still made her stomach churn the second time.  Okay, this guy was  _ also  _ really cute and she shouldn’t throw up on him. Leslie took a deep breath and debated whether a glass of water would be a good idea. 

But then Ben smiled at her and Leslie had a feeling she’d be just as drunk off of that anyway. 

*****

**Hour Four**

“Leslie!” Ann catapulted into her and squeezed her tightly from behind. She giggled as Leslie spun and hugged her back. She was super drunk. 

“I got six nuuuumbers, but I think… I think I should probably go now because my head is...swirling. You ready?” 

Her gaze caught Ben’s around Ann. He gave a little shrug like he would totally understand if she had to go, but the way his eyes shifted downwards she considered ( _ hoped)  _ he didn’t want her to. 

“Um...well…” 

“HEY, YOU MET A GUY!” 

Oh Ann, beautiful, drunk seahorse. 

“Uh...I guess - ”

“Hey, I’m Ben Wyatt.” 

Ben slid in and stuck out his hand, which Ann accepted. 

“I...I can get a cab,” Ann yell-whispered into her ear. “Are you okay though? Do you wanna stay?” 

Leslie gave a little nod and Ann grinned devilishly. 

“Call me,” she cupped her cheeks and pecked her forehead. “Be safe and call me if you need absolutely anything, okay?” 

“Kay. Do you need help getting a cab?” 

“No no no, I saw a cue. I’ll be fine. Have fun and  _ call me _ .”

She was glad Ann hadn’t wanted her to help. She would’ve, of course, but the place was packed and if she left she might never find Ben again, or he might realize there were a lot of other taller, much prettier women he could be chatting to and sort of, maybe flirting with. 

When Ann had disappeared Ben took her hand and dragged her in. 

“I’m glad you stayed.” 

“Me too.” 

***** 

**Hour Five**

His friend’s apartment was nice, very adult. The building had a doorman and everything was well lit and shiny as Ben led her by the hand through the entryway and into the elevator. The cab ride over had been...kind of awesome. He’d held her hand, fingers sliding over hers, and they’d talked about Ben’s undergraduate years as Leslie fought the urge to snuggle against him and rest her eyes. It was drizzly and cool and she kind of just wanted her bed, but she wanted her bed with Ben in it, at least for a little while. 

But, obviously she couldn’t take him back to her dorm room. 

“He’s...I think he’s in bed with...he might have somebody over, but…” their fingers laced. “The couch...I’m sleeping on the couch. We can watch a movie or something if you want.” 

“That sounds great,” she beamed as Ben pressed button for the floor. His jaw seemed to clench and unclench a few times as if he was thinking too hard about something. 

“Fuck, sorry,” he muttered, hands flying into her hair and dragging her against him. His mouth was hot, demanding, and he tasted like beer when his tongue slid past her teeth and one arm came to rest around her hips. Leslie tugged on the lapels of his jacket and kissed back, pushing up on her toes to get closer. 

The door dinged open and Ben pulled back, leaving her a wobbly mess in a green dress standing in a strange elevator. His thumb slid along her jaw and he kissed her lightly a final time before pulling Leslie into the hallway. 

“I uh, I’m sorry.”

_ For what? Giving her the best kiss of her life in an elevator? _

“I didn’t...I mean, I didn’t invite you back for that, I mean, I didn’t...unless...you wanted me to invite you back for that, in which case I super did.”

Leslie giggled as he steered her towards the far end of the hall and loosened his tie with the hand not holding hers. Ben grinned dorkily and usd what she presumed was a spare key to open the door. 

There was a single light on overhead, but the rest of the apartment was dark as Leslie kicked off her shoes. He drew her in again and they found each other’s lips, Ben nibbling on her bottom one and running his tongue along the inside. they both groaned softly, his fingers twining in her hair.

“I...got the couch,” he reminded her. “Sorry.” 

_ Whoa. Because if not he would’ve just taken her to bed? _

“It’s okay,” she murmured into the next onslaught on his mouth. It was so okay, she couldn’t believe this was actually happening. His kiss was enough to short circuit her brain, and when they fell onto the couch together and Ben palmed her thighs her insides throbbed.

*****

**Hour Six**

“Is...is that okay?”

His hand sliding her up thigh? Oh, hell yes, it was. She was about to scream out of frustration if he didn’t get _ there _ soon. They’d been all lips, tongues and breathy gasps for the last half hour and the way he nipped and tugged at her skin alone could’ve made her come. Leslie’s foot dropped to the floor and she hiked her dress up her thighs.

“B-Ben?”

He kissed her earlobe, sending a pull of need right to her center. Leslie whimpered.

“Have sex with me.”

Ben leaned back, eyes wide and chest heaving.

“Y-yeah? Here?”

“Uh huh.”

“Fuck,” he growled, kissing her so hard her toes curled. “Fuck, okay, let me just…can you give me two minutes?”

_ No, Ben, I’m going to run out the door while you go and find a condom. _

“Two minutes,” he brushed their lips together softly. “I’ll be right back.”

Leslie’s pulse started to race as soon as he was on his feet, hair everywhere from her hands and shirt untucked and oh yeah, his pants were definitely tenting and she’d felt the goods and couldn’t wait to  _ feel  _ the goods…

Holy shit, this was happening. She was about to have sex for the first time with this super cute,  _ older  _ guy who had no idea she wasn’t…

Well, okay, she’d added a few years to her age. So, what?

Ben returned in disarray, with a purple foil packet in his hand and a sheepish grin. Leslie squeaked when he climbed back on top of her and his lips found the soft patch of skin in the crook of her neck as his hands worked under her dress.

She whimpered and arched into him, butterflies turning into a brick of anxiety in the pit of her stomach as he wormed her panties down and tossed them over his shoulder. 

“Leslie,” he suckled her lower lip. “You...are you okay?”

Should she tell him? No, right? He might figure out how young she was and decide he had no interest in fucking a college freshman who was also a virgin and she would die without her cherry popped.

Or...whatever.

“You’re...you’re all tense, are you okay?”

“Uh huh!” She pushed up on her elbows. “I’m great. Let’s do this thing! Danke  schön! ”

Oh, there it was, her German accent was back. Ben crinkled his nose cutely and she kissed his chin.

“Fuck me,” she whispered. “Please fuck me, I want you to.”

“Good lord,” his face pushed into her chest and he inhaled. His fingers dipped circling her entrance and sliding inside. Leslie moaned into his mouth and then giggled, because his friend’s bedroom door was open a crack and she was about to lose her virginity on a couch.

It was so not her style, it was hysterical and fun and...probably what she’d needed all along.

“You’re so tight,” he murmured, when he pushed a second finger in and ran his tongue along the rim of her ear. Ben shifted back so he was sitting up with her straddling him and she ground down on his fingers. They both groaned.

“Jesus Christ.”

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” she smacked her lips against his and shifted back, allowing Ben to pull out his cock and roll down the condom. He reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles, guiding her back on top of him, the tip of him brushing through her wetness. Leslie whimpered.

“You still...are you okay?”

“Um, yes,” her legs were shaking a little. “Yes, I do, I do definitely, I just haven’t…before.”

_ Oh, god, whoops. _

Ben tensed and for an instant they just hung there in suspended animation, as if uncertain who would react first. He did. He pushed Leslie away and stared at her.

“Wait,  _ what _ ? You haven’t  _ what _ before?”

She didn’t answer, but her cheeks grew hot. Ben blinked hard a few times.

“You haven’t... _ this  _ before?”

“But I want to!” she added eagerly. “I really do! And guys keep doing this to me, using that as excuse not to, and that’s why I’m a freshman and still a virgin, but how am I supposed to not be if nobody will be the first person to fuck me? Somebody’s gotta do it!”

“You’re a  _ freshman _ ?”

_ Uh oh. _

Ben covered his face with his hand, the one that had been inside her.

“You’re a freshman. In  _ college _ , right?”

“ _ Yes _ . I go to IU.”

“And you lied because…?”

“I had a fake ID to get into the bar. That’s why I...with my name.”

“I thought you were just...doing that thing where you don’t give out your real name to random bar guys,” he clawed at his face.  “So...you decided to lie to me all night then?”

Oh no, he sounded hurt. Leslie blushed.

“I...I was afraid you’d stop talking to me if you knew. I’m sorry.”

Ben dropped his head back and he groaned.

“Goddammit.”

“I’m sorry. But my name really is Leslie and I really do want to...”

“No…” Ben sighed. “You don’t want to do this...like this, Leslie. We’re not even in a bed. This is not how...you want this to go.”

“No, no no no,” she squirmed onto her knees and started kissing along his jaw. “I do, I do, I really do. I’m a little nervous, but I really do want to do this with you, I don’t care how. I really like you and no pressure, and I won’t be upset with you if I don’t like it, but I like you so please...can…”

Ugh, was she begging? Should she have to beg to get someone to have sex with her?

“Ben,” she kissed his lips softly and god, she missed his mouth already. “Please?”

He bit his lip and paused for several long seconds…

And then he grunted something against her temple and pulled her back on top of him. His lips landed on hers while his fingers returned inside her, spreading her wetness while he thumbed her clit. Waves of pleasure rolled through her and she sighed when he finally pulled away, tongue still in her mouth as his hand now wrapped around the base of his cock. Leslie braced herself against the back of the couch, but at the last instant Ben flipped them, settling one foot on the ground and lining himself up.

“Okay?”

“Uh huh.”

“A bed would be better.”

“It’s okay,” she honestly meant it.

Ben smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. “You’re beautiful.”

His words were whispered and his eyes were so soft they made her insides pool with liquid heat as the area between her legs throbbed. Her arms were covered with goosebumps and Ben gave her a small smile before kissing her slow and deep as he sank into her in exactly the same way - slow and deep. The stretch stung at first, the pressure almost overwhelming, but the burning faded quickly into a numbness. Ben grunted how tight she was into her mouth. 

She squeaked, but Ben caught it on his tongue, rubbing his nose against hers as he broke the kiss and found her eyes again. 

“You okay?” 

One arm slid under her back and his other hand thumbed her cheek while he waited for her to adjust. His hips flexed a little and she responded, craving more movement already. Ben kissed her again. 

“Please don’t tell the Washington Post I lost my virginity on a couch to a one night stand when I’m running for President.” 

His answering laugh was worth it, worth everything as he rocked a little faster. 

“Never. Or the Times.” 

“Or the Journal.” 

“You got it, baby,” he pulled out just a little and slid back in. “Okay?” 

“Y-yes.” 

“This really would’ve been so much better in a bed,” he slid out of her again, almost completely now, and thrust deeper. Leslie gasped.  

“H-how so?” 

“For starters, you would’ve already come by now.” 

She moaned and he nipped at her ear. Holy crap, she was having sex with a super adorable and sexy state auditor that was at least six years older than her - probably more - on the couch of his friend’s house and whether she came or not, this was the most awesome thing that had ever happened to her. 

“And you’d be naked,”  he growled. “And I’d kiss you everywhere before we even got this far.” 

_ Whoa _ . His hips stilled abruptly and his arm pushed between them. 

“I want you to come,” his thumb circled her clit and electricity sparked. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, she wasn’t supposed to feel that the first time, right? Maybe Ben Wyatt was some sort of virginity-taking deity or something. He hiked her leg higher on his hip and kissed her thoroughly as his touch quickened. A groan escaped her throat. 

“How’s...how’s that?” 

“Good,” a familiar heat was coiling low in her belly and her toes were starting to curl. Ben nodded and started moving again, his fingers building her amidst shallow thrusts. The heat coiled tighter and tighter and she started to push up to meet him until she finally shattered. 

_ Super whoa.  _

Ben snapped his hips a few more times, finishing nestled snugly inside of her with  _ Leslie _ on his lips. His hand came up to her cheek and he kissed her warmly, shifting to his side and pinning her against the back of the couch while his tongue sought out hers. 

Holy crap, she needed to call Ann, but the after effects of the alcohol were settling in and her orgasm was making her sleepy. Ben kissed her forehead. 

“Close your eyes, I’ll be right back.” 

She heard his footsteps pad off down the hall and snuggled into a throw pillow. She would be more in shock that had just happened in the morning, probably, but right now all she felt was pleasure and contentment. 

Ben came back with his dress shirt fully open and a thick afghan that he draped around both of them. His arm dragged her against his chest and they exhaled. Her dress wasn’t comfortable and her panties were soaked and sticky, but it still felt nice. 

“So, wait, wait, you’re….you’re not...you’re eighteen right?” 

“I’m nineteen.” 

“Oh, thank god,” he laughed into her hair and squeezed her tightly. She giggled and rubbed her nose against his neck. 

“In the morning can I buy you breakfast?” 

Leslie grinned through heavy eyelids. “I’m up really early.” 

Ben cast a glance at the hallway. “Yeah that’s...that’s a good thing right now.” 

He kissed her sloppily a few times until she giggled. 

“Good night.” 

“Night,” she pushed her lips against his again. “Ben?” 

“Mhm.” 

“You taste like chocolate.” 

“I still had some of your kisses in my pocket.” 

“What? Where, gimme, I want one,” she squirmed on top of him and he chuckled, pulling something out and sliding it onto her tongue. Leslie moaned as the chocolate melted and Ben stole some of it back with his mouth, even though he’d already eaten his. They grinned stupidly and he licked her lip. 

Mhmm, she supposed a chocolate kiss  _ kiss  _ was probably the best kind anyway. 


End file.
